


Flapjacks

by mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You met tall, dark and handsome at the diner where you worked over a plate of flapjacks.





	Flapjacks

**Author's Note:**

> A short self indulgent piece I wrote at work in a day! Planning out a few more Reader x Overwatch characters so if you'd like to see more, please leave a comment on which character you'd like to see in a situation like this one! Thanks for reading!

You were on top.  
Shivers ran up and down your spine as you felt full. It felt as if what was inside you was going deep and hitting the right spots even as you sat still.  
You were afraid it would leave you lost in the pleasure so you ran your hand down your front to rest just below your stomach and your mound. 

"Feeling alright, sugar?"

A southern drawl made you look away from where you were connected up the tanned body to where the outlaw laid perched against a small mountain of pillows looking smug.  
You wanted to glare but instead your eyes rolled back when the cowboy bucked his hips! It pressed deeper and left you moaning. 

"Giddy up."

You wanted to smack this vagrant, tell him to shut up or buck up but he was already doing both when his hands landed on your hips. One hand still gloved while the other was some sort of metal that felt cool to the touch. Cool against your searing skin. Sweat was dripping down your back, face and even your legs that were bent on the bed.  
You spotted sweat gathering on the cowboy's face but seeing him with his hat on made you snort out a laugh from your nose. 

"What? Don't think you should be laughing, buttercup," the outlaw said with a grin as you reached out to snatch the cowboy hat right off his head to plop it on your own. 

"Ride em, cowboy, right?"

The tanned man underneath you laughed before you started to move your hips which turned his laugh into a drawn out moan. It made you sigh happily as you planted your hands on top of his and kept the movement of your hips slow. 

"Hold on then, cowgirl."

The pace quickened so suddenly that you were left gasping and moaning as the vagrant grabbed your wrists and pulled you downwards as his hips lifted, going in deeper than before! You wanted to steady yourself but with his grip so strong, you were left shivering as he fucked you. He only made soft grunts and seemed to be holding himself back.

"S-Switch!"

You didn't have to say it twice, getting pushed backwards so you separated from him and fell onto your back! With your head at the foot of the bed and a cool touch to your thighs, you couldn't help but whine when feeling the soft touch of his cock teasing your entrance. 

"Please."  
"Don't give me that, sugar."

You couldn't help but tip the hat upwards out of your eyes to glare at the cowboy before you wrapped your legs around his waist and squeezed.

"Hurry up, you bastard."

That seemed like the right answer, leaving him to lean over your body to share a heated kiss that tasted like the flapjacks you made for him at the diner you met earlier and tobacco before he slid deep inside!  
Your legs were grabbed once more, squeezing hard enough that you hoped there would be bruises as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
Now able to have full control of his movements, the vagrant held onto your legs and pounded relentlessly into you. There must have been some time since he felt the touch of another person with how desperate he seemed to keep his hands on you. 

Your body was on fire, especially when a hand slid in between your bodies to tease your clit that had been only grazed while you were intertwined.  
You knew you were close. Your body kept tightening all around this stranger who seduced you with a wink and a cheeky smile. 

You leaned up to kiss him again, panting against his lips while looking into his eyes.  
The feeling of knowing he was going to be gone by tomorrow almost soured the moment until he shoved his face into your throat and started sucking to leave a big bruise like hickey as if he saw what you were thinking. 

It probably read on your face but instead of dwelling, you tangled your fingers through his hair and held him close as he began to shake. 

When the cowboy pulled out, you expected him to flop over and pass out or just up and leave until he leaned down to press a kiss to your clit! It made you sigh once more, leaning your head back enough to knock his hat onto the bed as the cowboy continued to pleasure with big, lazy strokes.  
It made you moan, reaching down to threat your fingers through his messy, chocolate brown hair. The scruff on his face tickled against your lips and left you squirming while trying to catch your breath.

"Like that, pumpkin?"

You looked down, watching as he gave you that wink that left your legs like jelly and without realizing it left you so desperate, you came in convulsions while the vagrant held your hips down while trying to continue to pleasure you.  
You were seeing spots in your vision as the cowboy sat up only to lay down next to you and pull you close in his arms!

"Promise me you'll make those killer flapjacks for me in the morning?"

You looked up, seeing his eyes already closed and ready to fall asleep.

"Only if you'll tell me your name."

He opened his eyes, a look of shock on his face before he cracked a smile and reached down for his hat to put it back on. 

"McCree, mam. Jesse McCree."

\--

When you woke up the next morning, you weren't surprised when you found the spot next to you empty. All the clothes that had been thrown so carelessly on the floor last night were a lot less, just leaving your work uniform in a sad heap. Even with the initial feeling of disappointment, you told yourself he was a wanted man. You weren't stupid, seeing that face on a wanted poster in the diner but there was still a pang of wanting.  
Shrugging it off, you stretched your arms high above your head while feeling the kinks work themselves out before noticing something on the bedside drawer.  
A wanted poster of a certain cowboy.  
Signed at the bottom was a messy signature and a poorly drawn gun that made you smile. You had wondered where that poster went as you left last night as you were closing up while getting  
felt up from behind.  
Picking it up, you looked at the gruff, grainy image of the wanted poster before flopping onto your back and stare up at it.

"When you come back, I'll have those flapjacks ready for ya, cowboy."

In your head, you had a feeling you might never see him again but those few hours together would stay forever in your mind every time you passed that booth where he sat.


End file.
